tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Claymore Wakes Up from His Coma
Log Title: Claymore Wakes Up from His Coma Characters: Claymore, Scarlett, Lifeline, Jinx, Snake-Eyes, Temera Location: Infirmary - The Pit Year: 2007 TP: Luminous TP Category:Logs Category:Luminous TP As Logged by Claymore - Monday, September 03, 2007, 7:04 PM ---- Infirmary - The Pit Contents: * Claymore * Scarlett * Lifeline * Jinx * Temera Several Joes are in the infirmary, talking. Scarlett snorts. "Thinks she's the Joker now, perhaps." She accepts the card, glancing over it for a moment and mulling over it for a few moments. She finally hands it back to Jinx. "Make certain Lady Jaye sees that as soon as possible. She ought to be interested in seeing it as well." She glances over at Lifeline for a moment. "When will Temera be released from the infirm--" The question never gets finished as she sees another person enter, and her breath catches for a moment. Then, slowly, she signs back to Snake-Eyes. ~Hello.~ And Lifeline is about to answer Scarlett, when Snake-Eyes' appearance derails him. He hasn't seen the ninja since their adventure into the past. He wonders to himself how the man is getting on with the loss of his 'normal' features once more. Temera frowns just a little as the situation goes more tense, not saying a word either. She bites her lip, closes her eyes, and listens to the others. Jinx nods slightly, and tucks the card back into a sahs, riddled with inner pockets for such things. She flashes a smile at Snake-Eyes, but than realizes she should do a quick fade to the side, because... well.. emotions might get high shortly. She almost wishes she had her hood on, so her face would show none of her concern, or any other emotion. Now she knows why, even if Snake-Eyes could have plastic surgery, he chose to wear the mask. Snake-Eyes raises his hand to sign, ~It's been...~ the fingers falter, the only visible showing of emotion from the Ninja, ~It's been a long time,~ he signs quickly, hoping that the slight shaking of his hand isn't noticeable. Lifeline stays by his desk, not wanting to disturb the awkward moment any more than it's already been stirred. He pretends to take some interest in some old file on his desk. Claymore is thankfully still in a coma and misses the awkward moments. And if anyone is capable of picking up the faltering, it would be Scarlett. ~It has, yes.~ is the only thing she can say, herself. This is something that she certainly wasn't expecting. She glances at Temera, squeezing her hand gently, and then looks back at Lifeline. "As I was saying... when might Temera be permitted to leave the infirmary?" she asks, finally getting out the earlier question. Temera bites her lip at Scarlett, still watching quietly, squeezing the hand, and looking to Lifeline as well. "I'm hoping I can get out soon." Jinx just continues to watch the interplay between Snake-Eyes and Scarlett. Her concern grows a little, as she does not like how it is actually playing out. "Sure, you're free to go if you'd like," Lifeline tells Temera. "I want to see you again sometime tomorrow to check on those injuries, though." Snake-Eyes folds his arms across his chest and waits, balling his hands into fists tightly to keep the small shudder out of them. One hell of a week. Jinx watches Snake-Eyes closely, than moves to him. She grabs his arm, and mutters something in Japanese to him. She pulls his arm, trying to lead him away. After a month or so in a coma after being shot by Mistress Armada, Claymore opens his eyes. Lifeline doesn't immediately notice Claymore awakening...he's still at his desk, trying not to look interested in the tense exchange taking place. Then, he catches the sound of a steady EKG monitor going just a little bit faster, and he glances over at Claymore. When he sees the man's eyes are open, he bolts out of his seat, and heads immediately over to him. Claymore just lays there a moment, staring at the ceiling. Snake-Eyes can't seem to pull his eyes off of Scarlett, then finally glances over to Jinx, then back to Scarlett. He nods a little and signs, ~Yes,~ to Jinx and turns toward the door for a moment before signing back to Scarlett, ~I'm... it's good to see you again,~ the halting fingers sign before the Ninja opens the door once again and slips out into the hall. Jinx stops Snake-Eyes, just outside the door, to the infirmary, and reaches to his mask. She pulls it up, just past his lipos, and kisses him. She replaces the mask quickly, and stares at Snake-Eyes. "Sir, can you hear me?" Lifeline asks Claymore, trying to lean over him and check him for any outwardly visible reaction. Claymore just stares at the ceiling, not reacting to Lifeline's attempt at contact. Lifeline takes his thumb, and presses down on Claymore's solar plexus -- an unpleasant stimulus, which is harmless but slightly painful, and can sometimes be useful in rousing unresponsive patients. He only does this briefly, however, to see if there's any reaction. He's more interested in recording Claymore's improving vitals. Scarlett nods at Snake-Eyes after a moment. "You too," she finally says softly. She quirks an eyebrow as Jinx pulls him aside, and they depart... and the eyebrow rises a bit further as she sees what appears to be... Nah... it couldn't be... were they really /kissing/? She looks back at Temera, a faint blush and a small smile on her face, and squeezes her hand again fondly. "Well... that was interesting," she says. Claymore winces slightly, and his vitals hitch a bit -- a definite reaction. Temera keeps herself nice and quiet through the tension, frowning over at Claymore and Lifeline, glancing to Scarlett and biting her lip just a little, watching and scratching her head just slightly. She glances to Shana and nods just a little bit. "Definitely..." Snake-Eyes blinks... blinks again... His hand raises to sign, false starts, then finally signs, ~You did that on purpose,~ his other hand gesturing to the freshly closed door. Satisfied with the response he received from Claymore, he begins recording vital signs. "Sir, can you hear my voice?" he asks again, a bit loudly as he pulls some eyedrops off the cart, and metes out a drop into each of Claymore's open eyes so they don't dry out. Sometimes the blinking reflex action doesn't come back immediately following a comatose period. Claymore doesn't respond directly, but starts to fight the breathing apparatus, twitching slightly in the bed. Jinx shrugs very slightly, "Maybe... but you need to know how things are. I think she wants you to know about her and Temera..." She pauses, takes a deep breath, and continues, "and you need to know, that just because Scarlett doesn't want to be in your life that way, that she is not the only one who could be there. I...." She blushes, and looks down at her feet, "I'd like to be in your life like that. I know, perhaps I should have waited..." She shrugs, and turns to walk away, "I'm sorry. Won't happen again." Poor Snake-Eyes, one woman blows him off, another kisses him, and than decides to walk away? Lifeline frowns, and checks the respirator. "...He's breathing on his own anyhow...I think I'll chance it." He begins removing Claymore's respirator tubing. Snake-Eyes reaches forward and stops Jinx from walking foward with a hand on her shoulder. He signs with his free hand, ~I'm not going to stand around, Jinx. We need to talk this over, or... something,~ he shrugs. Cobra he can handle. Women? Forgetaboutit. The ninja lets his hand slide off the woman's shoulder, ~Come on... let's get a cup of coffee.~ Jinx nods slightly, still blushing at her own forwardness. "OK.. a Cup of Coffee..." Knowing her luck, Cobra will choose this time to stage a major raid somewhere, and ruin the 'talk'. Claymore has trouble, at first, breathing on his own. Lifeline anticipated a little bit of touch-and-go, following the removal of Claymore's breathing tubes. So he works on clearing his patient's airway with a manual aspirator. It's not a pretty thought, but he knows there's probably gunk built up in there. Gunk cleared, Claymore starts breathing on his own, roughly at first, and then slowly settling into a solid rhythm Lifeline smiles a bit. "Alright...that's what I like to hear," he says triumphantly, re-checking Claymore's vitals to confirm he isn't in distress. "Excellent progress. Breathing without the respirator is a very good sign." Claymore's breathing settles, and he starts looking around rapidly. Lifeline notices the eye movement, and he holds his hand right in front of Claymore's face, snapping a few times. Another annoying stimulus. Scarlett looks at Temera for a moment, then smiles. "Interested in taking a little walk? Or is there someplace else you'd prefer to go?" Claymore focuses on Lifeline's hand, and then he eyes focus slowly on his face. He croaks, "Is the armor safe? Is Kilroy OK?" Temera smiles at Scarlett, slipping up off the bed and hmming. "There anywhere you want to go? I'm up for going anywhere, really..." "Welcome back, sir," Lifeline greets. "Kilroy's just fine, the armor's been...dealt with...there's plenty of time to catch up. You've been out for some time. Just take things slowly." Claymore blinks. "How long have I been out? What happened?" Joe Lifeline says, "Captain Claymore is awake." Scarlett nods, standing up. "Just... with you. I want to catch up, as much as I've been away lately. Spend time with you." Claymore's eyes flick back and forth. Temera smiles and nods a little, wrapping her arm around. "All right..." Claymore rasps, "Where am I? The Pit?" "Yes sir. Pit Infirmary. You sustained some very serious injuries, and you've been comatose for some weeks," Lifeline explains. Claymore's eyes widen. Scarlett heads for the door, turning around as she opens it and offering a wave to Lifeline, assuming he looks up long enough to see it, before slipping out with Temera. Joe LT Link says, "Excellent news, Lifeline." "I don't want you to take on too much...just relax, you're weakened from all those weeks in a coma. I don't want you passing out or getting sick because your immune system is compromised." Lifeline has a seat beside the bed. Claymore asks, "Has the Headman made his move?" He seems to be recovering rather quickly, even for a fictional character. Having been in the 19th century for a while, Lifeline is a little bit unsure about the current status of the Headman situation. Since Claymore seems to be awake and alert, Lifeline decides to set him up with a bedside laptop. "Actually... a lot has happened. If you feel up to it, you're welcome to browse mission reports." Claymore twitches, and frowns. "Arms don't seem to be working well," he half-slurs. He lifts a tube-infested arm jerkily. "No, they're not going to do quite what you want them to do for a little while, but as you make progress, the movements will return a bit better. Let's see if I can get you a hardcopy of those reports. Will be simpler for you to go through," Lifeline says. Claymore nods his head sluggishly. "Would you like anything to drink?" Lifeline asks, not going into the eating subject, because he doesn't want to be mopping up barf. Claymore nods slowly. "Water?" he croaks. He licks his dry lips weakly. "Coming right up," Lifeline says, bringing a 'sippy cup' of sorts filled with ice-cold water. He keeps a pitcher nearby in case it needs filling. "Here you are." Claymore tries weakly to sit up a little more. Very carefully, Lifeline decides to try to assist Claymore into a sitting position. It's risky because he could just flop right over, but he seems alert and determined. With Lifeline's help, Claymore struggles into more of a sitting position, and holds himself up as he sips the barest amount of water. Claymore leans back again, and forces a smile. "Thanks, Lifeline." "You're very welcome. Now drink whatever you can...don't worry too much about getting up at this point, because, uh...well, I've got you cathed," Lifeline says sheepishly. "Just do what you can, and definitely sleep if you feel like sleeping." Claymore makes a face. "...I know, you're probably sick of sleeping," Lifeline says. Claymore rasps, "You read my mind." "Well, I'm not ordering you to sleep," Lifeline chuckles. "But if you're drowsy or something, don't fight it. I'll leave a copy of some recent mission reports with you for bedtime reading." Claymore smiles weakly. "Oh, joy. Mission reports. That'll keep me awake." He forces a chuckle that turns into a cough. "Of course they will!" Lifeline says with a slight grin. "Alright, if you need me, just call...I'm just going to be over there," he says, indicating his desk. Claymore nods weakly once more, and settles back in his bed. It's going to be a long recovery.